Generally, a necklace comprises unit: pieces (koma in Japanese) arranged successively to make a chain and connecting metal fittings attached at both ends thereof, and is a personal ornament, which is used by hanging around neck and by connecting the connecting metal fittings at both ends between themselves.
When wearing such necklace, in particular, with a necklace successively arranged a lot of similarly shaped pieces made from the same material, a necklace structured so that the portion of connecting metal fittings is relatively heavier than the portion of pieces, or the like, it often ended up to turn naturally around neck on wearing and the portion of connecting metal fittings come to move to the front side of neck, thus giving an unseemly impression as a personal ornament.
As a result of various investigations to solve such inconvenience, the invention provides a necklace that does not end up to turn around neck on wearing.